gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Memories
Memories '''is the seventh episode of ''Glee: Soul Talent ''and is the eighty-first episode overall. It was written by Dare-2-Dream. Plot '''Glee: Soul Talent, 4x7, Memories What you missed last week: Abley kissed Nash in a surprise attack when they were working on a song, and Nash ran out because he has a girlfriend, Ivy. Austynn has romantic feelings for Simone, but he doesn’t think he has a chance with her. Ivy knew something was fishy with Nash, so she decided to join the New Directions to see what the heck was up with him. Savannah joined New Directions with her bisexual friend, Avalon, to find out why Chase was hanging out with Madison so much. Morgan, Bent’s girlfriend, joined Glee as well, to investigate Bent’s unusual behavior. Jeez, so much suspicion. Chase seems buddy-buddy with Madison. Eric is still perusing Codi, even though Codi is telling him to back off for unknown reasons. Guess what. Skylier tried to come out of his hiding closet and tell his divorced father that he was capital G gay, but turns out his father is dating Wesley Jarx—a Vocal Reaper’s—mother. And that’s what you missed on Glee: Soul Talent! -x- Mr. Schue sat in his living room, holding Troy in one arm and the phone up to his ear with his other free hand. “Hello?” He asked. “Mr. Schue! Thank God! I’ve been trying to reach you all day,” a feminine voice called out Mr. Schue almost choked. He’d recognized that voice anywhere. “Jade?” The girl giggled. “Yeah!” “How are you?” Will asked excitedly. Other than Jonas, he hadn’t heard from any of his other kids. Don’t get him wrong, he loved talking to Jonas, but he had to learn about everyone else’s lives from Jonas. “I’m great. NYADA is great and New York is everything I dreamed of,” Jade told her former teacher. Mr. Schuester smiled. He was happy his former pupils achieve their dreams. “That’s…amazing. I’m so happy you’re happy. How’s Caylex? Last I heard of him, he won the game over Notre Dame.” "Yeah. He’s good. He wants to major in teaching, so I’m happy about that for him,” Jade replied. “It’s only 217.5 miles from New York to Boston, so I’m happy about that. He’s been in touch with Kenny, Jeremiah, and Jasmine as well,” Jade informed. “How are they?” “Great. Everyone’s great. Jonas keeps calling everyone, or so I heard, for weekly checkups, so…” A great idea struck Will when Jade told him that Jonas kept calling everyone. Well, with the exception of Skye. She went MIA when everyone graduated. “Hey Jade, do you think you could do me a big favor?” -x- When the students walked into Mr. Schue’s room, they were surprised with twenty unfamiliar faces—except for Austynn, he knew a few of them. “Jonas?” Austynn asked when he noticed his older cousin standing among the strangers. -x- “Everyone, please greet the New Directions of 2013-2015,” Mr. Schue announced. The current New Directions were all seated in their seats. All the old New Directions—except Skye Breton—were standing in front of the class. Even after their old rivalry, Jade and Autumn stood far away from each other. Jonas looked at Liam and put an arm protectively around his wife’s stomach. Mr. Schuester tacked off their names, Jade and Caylex, Robin, Audrey, Jonas, Kenny, Jeremiah, Kaylie, Nicole, Carter and Jasmine, Emily, Dustin, Griffin, Leo, Luke, Cuyinntein, Blake, Riley, Autumn, and Liam. “This week, I’m pairing each of you,” Mr. Schue motioned to the current Glee kids, “with one of these guys. Someone,” Mr. Schuester motioned to the college students, “will not have a partner.” “Mr. Schue?” Logan asked from his seat. “What’s the whole point?” Mr. Schue looked at his former students. “I want you to know that you can find success from music. That and learn something useful from them. With that out, Mr. Schue started pulling names. Bent and Jade, Savannah and Caylex were two pairs. Robin and Chase, Morgan and Audrey, and Jonas and Simone were groups. Kenny was paired with Skylier, Jeremiah and Logan was with each other as well. Chris was paired with Kaylie, Avalon was paired with Nicole, Carter was with Nash and Jasmine was paired with Madison. Emily was with Ivy, Dustin and Austynn, Taylor and Griffin, Leo and Luna, River and Luke, Codi and Cuyinntein, Riley and Piper, Hunter and Blake were all paired together. Liam was paired with Abley, leaving Autumn by herself. -x- “So, Simone, tell me about yourself,” Jonas said as he and his partner took a seat in the choir room. It was vacant except for them. “Well, my name is Simone Camby. I’m fifteen and a sophomore,” Simone informed. “So you’re the girl my little cuz has been obsessing over…” Simone blushed that didn’t go unnoticed by Jonas. His jaw dropped. “You like him, don’t you?” Jonas asked excitedly. Simone’s face went to a deeper shade of red. “N-no! I have a boyfriend anyways. Cedric Dash,” Simone said. Jonas just smiled at Simone, not believing a word she said. “’C’mon, just ‘cause you got a handsome, not blind BF, I know you’ve got some tingling going south from the equator because of Aussie. Admit it, you do like Austynn, but are too afraid to admit it. Even when I was dating my wife back in this devil trap, I still had a minor crush on Jade.” “Really?” Simone asked. Jonas nodded. “But still, I have a boyfriend. Austynn’s just a friend.” Jonas shot Simone a ‘you’re-not-fooling-anyone-honey’ sort of look. Jonas: I'm not calling you a liar, Just don't lie to me I'm not calling you a thief, Just don't steal from me I'm not calling you a ghost, Just stop haunting me And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me Jonas and Simone: There's a ghost in my lungs and it sighs in my sleep Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks Then it walks, then it walks with my legs To fall, to fall, to fall at your feet There but for the grace of God go I And when you kiss me, I am happy enough to die Simone: I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you I'm not calling you a thief, just don't And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop Jonas and Simone: There's a ghost in my mouth and it talks in my sleep Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks Then it walks, then it walks, then it walks with my legs To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall To fall, to fall at your feet There but for the grace of God go I And when you kiss me, I am happy enough “Cousin knows best,” Jonas said with a smirk. He stood up and wiped his hands on his stone washed jeans. -x- Jade stood in the halls of her old alma mater. She watched all the different colors of the students’ clothing blur together as everyone scuttled down the tiled path ways. From the corner of her eye, Jade spotted the club, corkscrew pin board. Various different headers were pinned on. She swore she saw a ‘Superhero Sidekick Club’. Fresh memories sprung up. Three years ago when she decided to join Glee club and basically forced Robin to was the best decision in her life. That and getting the courage to forgive Caylex for his mistakes as they both tried to learn from them and grow from their new knowledge. The final bell went off signaling that everyone should be in class by now. Jade walked down the maze of halls and found herself in front of the math class that she bumped into Blake with. Blake and I—we’re complicated. For sure. Caylex will always be on edge with him, Blake will never fully forget or forgive Caylex, and Blake and I don’t really talk anymore. Not since high school. Like Autumn and I, you can’t just drop everything and forget what happened back in the day. You can’t just pretend it didn’t happen and just jump to being friends. And I know I’ve made my mistakes, but I don’t regret anything. Getting lost in her thoughts, Jade almost didn’t hear the voice coming from behind her. “It’s so different, yet it’s the same at the same time.” Jade twirled around, discovering the voice belonged to Blake. “I know. It’s hard to believe it’s only been a few months since we were last here.” Blake nodded. He walked a few inches closer to Jade. “How’re you and Riley?” Jade asked, still pretty sure Riley still had a fresh dislike to Jade from the whole ‘Caylex loves Jade who’s with Blake and Riley likes Blake’ thing. Old habits die hard. Blake shrugged and tucked his hands into his pockets. “We’re off again. I dunno. I guess the whole New York to Ohio thing kinda got in the way. I tried to talk to her earlier, but she wouldn’t listen to reason. She kept going on about how most long distance relationships are hard, but I don’t believe her. I just love her so much. I don’t know what she’s afraid of,” Blake admitted with a sigh. His brown eyes were sorrow filled. “Heartbreak.” “What?” Jade inched closer to Blake. “Riley’s just afraid of heartbreak. Just because we’re not all buddy-buddy, we’re a like in many ways. Riley is just scared that the long distance will put a strain on your guys’ relationship and so she broke it off, wanting to save the heartbreak if anything bad happened.” Blake looked at Jade suspiciously. “How do you know that?” Jade sighed. “I’ve been there.” Just then, Caylex walked from behind a corner. “Hey,” he greeted as he drew nearer. Caylex gave Blake a small warning gaze, while Blake backed up a few inches. Caylex put his arm around his girlfriend, who immediately fell into Caylex’s embrace and put her arms around his waist. “Hey,” Jade replied. -x- “Just follow my hand,” Dustin directed. He and Austynn were partners. Dustin was attempting to Austynn with his dancing since he was blind and unfortunately Austynn’s moves sucked. They were in the auditorium. Dustin’s hand was on Austynn’s right lower thigh as he moved it forward, while Dustin tried to get Austynn’s left leg to stand on its toes and then slide forward. After another failed attempt, Dustin sighed. “This is hopeless.” Austynn chuckled unamused. “It’s because I’m blind,” Austynn repeated for what seemed like the one hundredth time. “I can teach anyone to dance,” Dustin replied. “From the top!” Austynn sighed. -x- “So, tell me all about yourself,” Morgan said. Audrey and she were in the library. “You left pretty big shoes to fill for the Cheerios when you left.” “Morgan,” Audrey said sternly as Morgan applied another coat of lip gloss on her already shiny lips and reapplied some light blush. “I want you to know that high school isn’t always about the labels you’re given or the clique you’re in. It isn’t about the makeup you’re wearing. You need to live outside of it all,” Audrey said. Morgan looked at Audrey skeptically and just put more makeup on. “Morgan, you have to make yourself in high school. Stop hiding behind all your makeup!” Audrey said a bit forcefully. Morgan’s jaw dropped. “You don’t know a thing about me!” Morgan announced. She stood up. Morgan:'Mr. Know It All Well yah think you know it all But yah don't know a thing at all Ain't it, ain't it something y'all When somebody tells you something 'bout you Think that they know you more than you do So you take it down another pill to swallow Mr. Bring Me Down Well yah, yah like to bring me down, don't you? But I ain't laying down, Baby, I ain't goin' down Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me Baby, you should know that I lead not follow Oh you think that you know me, Know me That's why I'm leaving you lonely, l Lonely 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me You ain't got the right to tell me When and where to go, No right to tell me Acting like you own me lately Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me Mr. Play Your Games Only got yourself to blame when you Want me back again But I ain't falling back again 'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies Let's be clear baby this is goodbye I ain't coming back tomorrow Oh you think that you know me, Know me, That's why I'm leaving you lonely, Lonely 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me You ain't got the right to tell me When and where to go, No right to tell me Acting like you own me lately Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me So what You've got the world at your feet And you know everything about Everything But you don't You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah Oh you think that you know me, Know me, That's why I'm leaving you lonely, Lonely 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me You ain't got the right to tell me When and where to go, No right to tell me Acting like you own me lately Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me Mr. Know It All Well yah think you know it all But yah don't know a thing at all Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me You don't know a thing about me -x- Mr. Schue gathered everyone together in the choir room. It was a tight fit, but everyone managed to squeeze in the small room. Jasmine, from across the room, saw her partner, Madison, talking with the tall, curly haired boy wearing the infamous letterman jacket—Chase. Chase whispered something in Madison’s ear and Madison giggled. Jasmine looked across from Chase and Madison to Savannah, who was too busy fawning over Caylex that she didn’t see Chase and Madison. Jasmine looked over to Jade who had a crestfallen and furious face mixed. Jasmine looked over and noticed Nash, the motorcycle dude, who had clenched fists looking at Abley and her partner, Liam. ''Another Romeo Juliet love story… -x- “Girl, why didn’t you tell me about your boy crush on Gilmore?” Jasmine asked Madison after Glee. They were walking out onto the football field where the Titans and Cheerios were practicing. Madison stopped in her tracks temporarily. “I-I do not like Chase,” Madison said. Jasmine laughed. “Please. It’s obvious you have a crush on him. All you’re doing is hurting yourself. Stop lying to yourself, ‘cause girl, you don’t deserve this denial.” Madison sighed as the two girls came to a stop at the bleachers. She and Jasmine climbed the silver metal seats half way up and sat down. “I feel so…confused sometimes with Chase. I grew up with loving parents who taught me that you should accept everyone, have no regrets, be bigger than people that will try to break you. I want what’s best for me. I want Chase, because I do—I do have a crush on him. Jasmine, I want him so bad. I think I’m falling for him. But every time, I ridicule myself. Chase has a girlfriend. He has a girlfriend, and I don’t belong with him.” Jasmine just nodded and looked in Madison’s eyes. After a long pause, Jasmine spoke. “Look, I know this will be hard for you. I’ve already been through this in my life with my friends. You’re a good person, Madison. You know it and I know it and Chase knows it. Now, I’m not saying you should, but I think if you want to be happy, listen to your heart instead this time.” With that, Jasmine stood up; put her hand on Madison’s arm letting her know that Jasmine had her back, and left. -x- There had been times in life where Nash was sick. He would be in bed all day with a fever running 102 degrees or puking all over the white-and-black porcelain tile in his personal bathroom. But never had he felt sicker than he did when he watched from across the school parking lot as Abley and what’s-his-face talk by Abley’s boyfriend’s red car. It was disgusting to watch as Liam made Abley laugh. Nash knew that Abley had a boyfriend. Toronto, he thought. He didn’t know why exactly Abley was dating someone as plain as Toronto. She never hung out with him anyway. Ivy’s voice cut Nash out of his thoughts. -x- Abley watched from across the parking lot at Nash and Ivy. They were standing beside Nash’s motorcycle. Ivy was watching the students like a hawk, while Nash was looking into space, clearly thinking hard. She knew hanging out with Liam made him jealous. That’s why Abley made it her goal to hang out with either Liam or Toronto whenever Nash was nearby. Serves him right, Abley thought.'' He’s been avoiding me since the kiss.'' Abley immediately took back her thoughts. She never wanted to hurt Nash. He was so gentle and fragile and you might as well have a neon sign over his head with the words ‘be careful, I break easily’. Sure Nash had a motorcycle and a Gothic girlfriend and got into a lot of fist fights on monthly basics, but Abley saw different. His eyes were full of passion and heartbreak, it made Abley want to kiss away all his fears and carry on his burdens so he wouldn’t have to. Sometimes, thoughts like these made Abley scared. She shouldn’t feel this way, especially not with this boy. She can just see her father’s look of disapproval. But none of that cared when Abley looked back at Nash and saw him staring right back at her. -x- Jade had enough of this. After watching Caylex and Savannah walk around school like they were a couple made her nauseous. She already had to watch Caylex and Autumn, Caylex with Audrey, and the whole Skye fiasco, she didn’t need to see another blonde walking down McKinley, elbows linked. She waited at the end of the hall, waiting for Caylex and Savannah to part when she encountered her boyfriend. Caylex saw the look of uncertainty in Jade’s face. He enveloped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. “Why the long face?” Jade sighed and snuggled closer. A teenage boy passed, giving the two a weird look. Caylex dared the boy to say anything, but he just kept on walking. “I just…you and Savannah…it just reminds me of how I’m not normally your type. I had to watch you with Audrey and Autumn, and it brings me pain.” Caylex closed his eyes and rested his chin on Jade’s head. “Jade, it’s no better than when I had to sit through most of junior year with Blake when you knew how I felt about you. You just need to know, I will never leave you. Sure, people like Audrey and Skye were my type, who I’d used to go after, but you’re the type who I need.” Jade nodded glumly into Caylex’s chest. He had a strong inkling that no matter what he said, there still would be a small bit of doubt with Jade and Caylex’s past relationships. They parted. “Come.” Jade looked at Caylex as he took her hand in his. “Where?” Caylex sighed. “Just come with me. Trust me.” '''Caylex: I set out on a narrow way Many years ago, Hoping I would find true love Along the broken road But I got lost a time or two, Wiped my brow, Kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign Pointed straight to you Every long lost dream, Led me to where you are, Others who broke my heart, They were like Northern stars Pointing me on my way Into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you I think about the years I spent Just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost And give it back to you But you just smile and take my hand, You've been there, You understand, It's all part of a grander plan That is coming true Every long lost dream, Led me to where you are, Others who broke my heart, They were like Northern stars Pointing me on my way Into your loving arms This much I know Is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you Now I'm just rolling home Into my lover's arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you -x- Caylex led Jade into the auditorium. “Sit,” he said kindly. Jade took a tentative seat as Caylex climbed onto the stage. He pulled a stool out from the back stage. “I love you Jade, and I meant it when I said that someday, I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you, because I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone,” Caylex announced when he stumbled down from the stage. “I made mistakes in the past, but this is our future.” Jade stood up and wrapped her arms around her lover. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry I doubted you.” Caylex stroked Jade’s hair as he felt warm droplets of water spill into his plaid shirt. “Shhh…it’s not your fault.” They stood like that, embraced in each other’s loving grip, until they parted, wanting to go to Jade’s parent’s house that they were staying in. -x- “So, how’s your week going for you?” Simone asked as she plopped down on her seat in the cafeteria. The week was almost up, which meant that the New Directions’ had only a few days left with their mentors until they all left for college. “Ek. I hate my partner. All he does is mope around all day,” Hunter piped up. “At least he’s better than River, though.” “I kinda like my partner,” Piper said. “Riley. She’s nice.” “Cuyinntein is a bit of a shy person. He’s quiet,” Codi announced. “Yeah? Well Jonas is hell bent on proving that I like Jonas. Completely crazy, right?” Simone said. Madison just nodded. “Uh huh girl. You keep saying that but no one believes it.” Simone blushed. -x- Kenny sat motionlessly on his chair as Skylier confessed everything to him. They’d just been talking and getting more into their belief’s in the choir room when Skylier came out and said he was gay. ‘Couse Kenny knew before Skylier told him that he played for his team. It was quite obvious. “So now I’m stuck. I have no idea where I’m going and if my parents are going to accept me. I just…I’m afraid.” Kenny put a warming hand on Skylier’s arm. “I don’t know how I can help you with this. I’m not good with words. Never was, never will be. So maybe a song will help instead…” Kenny: There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away Kenny and Skylier: And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you Skylier: It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear Kenny and Skylier: And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you “Just be who you are, because you are great,” Kenny told Skylier and the two stood up. Skylier gave Kenny a big friendly hug. THE END Summary This week, Mr. Schue is bringing back the old members of New Directions 2011-2013 and be pairing them up with the members of Glee Club 2014-2016. Will these new 'buddies' help the current New Directions? Songs 'Starring *'Samuel Larsen as Taylor Duhnn *'Avan Jogia' as Chris Samsung *'Taylor Swift' as Abley Summers *'Victoria Justice' as Madison Passo *'Janet McCurdy' as Luna Alster *'Danni Shay' as Codi Saccio *'Emerald Green' as Piper Sageton *'Hunter Parrish' as Skylier Nipp *'Nina Dobrev' as Hunter Shepard *'Landon Liboiron' as Logan Klein *'James Gaisford' as Chase Gilmore *'Niall Horan' as Bent O' Neil *'Alexander Ludwig' as Austynn Bledsoe *'Keegan Allen' as Nash Forbes *'Tyler Blackburn' as River Collins *'Danielle Campbell' as Simone Camby *'Blake Lively' as Savannah Delcono *'Alexis Bledel' as Morgan Hollyis *'Dianna Agron' as Ivy Harpp *'Marissa von Bleicken' as Avalon Bake *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Guest Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Isabella Fuhrman' as Riley Sanktan *'Freddie Highmore as Blake Song'' *'''Nicholas Braun as Cuyinntein Kowalski *'Sara Paxton' as Autumn Bloom ''''Trivia *Second time members from the previous New Directions return. First was in Old New Directions *Three old members of the New Directions sing in the episode, two are duets Song Covers BTBR.png Hero.png INCYAL.png MKIA.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 4